The Sacrifice
by alzilur
Summary: Loosely based on one of my faved Fairy/Folk tale but with a FF7 twist and yaoiness. Yuffie got her claws on some rare wish granting materia and she made a wish which she managed to screw up.


Title: The Sacrifice

By: Alzilur

Beta: Spirit of Auron

Fandom: Final Fantasy VII

Warnings: Yaoi

Pairings: Vincent/?

Summary: Yuffie got her hands on a rare materia that was rumored to be able to grant wish, but only the wish of the first person to touch it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or its characters and I made no profits from this story except for the enjoyment of sharing them.

AN: Another one of my 'Fairy tale' series.

* * *

They blinked simultaneously then whipped their heads towards the source of their current situations.

Yuffie shrank away from the murderous glares of her friends as she clutched her newfound material close to her heart.

"Please tell me someone knows where we are now." Tifa looked around her friends faces stopping briefly at Vincent's averted gaze.

Slowly the other's gaze also settled on him, although Cloud is their leader but to Vincent they each went for information and advice.

Vincent's gut was telling him that they are not in Gaia anymore or at least the Gaia they knew, actually it was Chaos that was screaming bloody murder in his mind was telling him that they're nowhere near Gaia. He could feel the acute pain Chaos was going trough being forcefully ripped away from Gaia. Chaos was demanding Yuffie's blood for his pain so Vincent averted his eyes from the cowering girl.

"I don't think we're home anymore kids" Cid mumbled around his smoking stick.

"No shit man" Barret huffed as he fiddled nervously with his gun arm. His dark eyes wavered all over the place untrustingly.

Finally Vincent deemed its safe to talk as Chaos had settled down somewhat, sulking with the other demons in some remote corner of his mind.

"We are no more in Gaia."

Silence greeted him.

"So...we're like in another planet now?" Yuffie asked.

"No."

"No?"

"No." Chaos smirked in his sulking.

'I thought you're sulking?'

Chaos flapped his incorporeal wings and withdrew from Vincent's mind.

"Fucking answer her Vince."

"This is not the Gaia we knew but is still Gaia."

"Come again?"

Vincent glared at Cid while Chaos snickered away in his mind.

"You mean like an alternate universe?" They looked at Cloud and the blond sheepishly scratch his blonde spikes.

"Whateva! How are we gunna get home?" Cid scratches at his stubble when nobody said anything.

'Ahhh...he's proving to be a true blonde ey host?'

'Chaos...go sulk!'

"I'm not your pet host so don't order me around like one. Besides, this is more interesting then my other three companions here.'

'Aren't you in some kind of pain from being away from your mother planet?'

Chaos quieted but Vincent could suddenly feel a ghost of Chaos's pain. He winced but it was hidden by his high collar.

"Well...we won't be getting any answer standing here so lets go." The soft spoken leader decided for them.

"Urm...where?" Yuffie chirped form behind the group.

"That way." Cloud pointed his finger to where they could see...well tall trees.

Vincent rolled his crimson eyes behind his cloak. It was obvious Cloud just randomly pointing his finger.

"Why?"

"Because I said so." Cloud gritted in tone that said 'I am the leader, everyone listen to me or else'.

"Okay." Chorused the AVALANCHE members obediently, except Vincent, he just glared back at Cloud.

The subdued group followed their leader into the new world. Nanaki was following close to Yuffie who still had a death grip around a multi colored materia she found.

"Why's everyone mad at me Nanaki."

Nanaki sighed; she really is just a child.

"Don't you think that it was your fault we ended up stranded in this place?" Nanaki asked her gently.

He watched her chew her bottom lips nervously and she rolled the strange materia in her hand.

"You think it's because of this?"

"You did say rather loudly and forcefully that you wished we're somewhere else without Sephiroth and Jenova."

She scrunched up her nose.

"But I was hoping that it was them that disappears, not us."

"Then next time learn to phrase your wish correctly." Was Nanaki's sage advice.

"Does that mean that I can try and wish again?"

"NO!!!" The whole group shouted at her.

She put up her hands in front of her.

"Whoa guys...no need to get all excited." She inched her way behind a bored looking Nanaki nervously.

"What about something else? Like a new dramatic cape for Vinny or a conditioner that can lay down Cloudy's spikes?" She asked brightly as the other's ignores her completely.

And sometimes, she's just a brat.

Nanaki watched Vincent's twitching claws intently, if that golden gauntlet moves even an inch toward Yuffie's direction he'd leaped away as fast as he could.

Tbc...


End file.
